


Lock Your Door

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lock Your Door

You were ten the first time you met one of your other brothers. Lucifer had to work late, and you had baseball practice. Everyone around your neighborhood knew you, so you rode your bike home. You rode up onto the lawn and hopped off, letting the bike fall to the grass. Lucifer would make you go out and get it later, but you were hungry at the moment.

Taking out your key, you unlocked the front door and walked in. Standing in your living room was a man with dark hair, wearing a trench coat. He turned and smiled at you. “Hello, I’m looking for Lucifer.” He informed you.

Without answering, you dropped your gear and bolted up the stairs. The weather outside went from bright and sunny, to gray clouds and foggy. Cas furrowed his brows and began to follow you. He heard a door slam before he reached the top of the stairs.

Lucifer told you that just like there were good and bad people, the same went with angels. He never named names, he simply told you if you came across one when alone, to run. That he would get to you as soon as possible. He’d taught you the warding symbols, and how to get them out. That was a last resort, however. Because your luck, you’d hit it as he showed up.

You’d ran to your closet and hid, the weather outside getting worse and worse. You had no idea who that angel was, or what he wanted with Lucifer. When your closet door opened and the blue eyed man cocked an eyebrow at you, you let out a high pitched scream.

His head whipped towards the window when the downpour started. “Leave her alone.” Lucifer growled from behind the man in the trench coat. His eyes flashed red.

“Daddy!” You scrambled from the closest to Lucifer. You were half behind him, peeking around his side. His hand was on your shoulder protectively.

The man looked confused. “I was unaware that you had a child.”

You looked up at Lucifer, fear fading slightly. “Who’s he, Daddy? Is he like my father?” The downpour slowed slightly.

Lucifer sighed. “Come on, I need to start her dinner.” He took your hand and the three of you made your way down stairs. “Sit. _Homework_.” He pointed to the dining room table. Pouting, you grabbed your back pack and flopped into a chair.

“When did you sire a child?”

“I didn’t.” Lucifer told him, getting a pizza out of the freezer. “She’s our sister.”

Blue eyes looked towards you. “But, she calls you ’ _daddy_ ’?”

Lucifer nodded. “I have raised her since she was two months old. She knows everything, but I’m her dad. I may not be her _father_ , but I’m more of a dad than he has ever been. To any of us.” Chuck did show up now and then, but for the most part, you’d go about your life as usual. “Y/N, this is Castiel.” Lucifer glanced at you, and you looked at the angel. “You know who he is, you can stop with the weather.”

“Sorry. I’m still getting control over it.” You shrugged and went back to your homework.

“What did you need, Castiel?” He crossed his arms over his chest, not happy that he’d shown up. If he was here, that meant that either the Winchesters needed him, were after him, or there was something going on in heaven.

Cas glanced at you. “May we speak away from the child?”

You shot him a glare. “I’m right here, you know!”

Lucifer looked at you. “Homework. _Now_. Or I’ll send you to your room right after dinner, young lady.” The two of you were in a staring contest for a moment before you sighed and went back to doing  your homework. Lucifer looked back to Cas. “We can talk right here. If it concerns us, this concerns her.”

“We need your assistance.”

“With?”

“We are uncertain. All we know, is that it requires all of us.” Cas told him apologetically.

He shook his head. “No. I have a job here, she has school, baseball, friends, and I have no one that can watch her for an extended period of time.”

“I was afraid you’d say that.” He snapped his fingers, leaving for a moment. When he returned, it was him and two men wearing plaid standing in the kitchen with Lucifer.

Dean groaned. “I hate when you do that.”

Lucifer moved around them to you and crouched down. “I want you to go upstairs and into your room. Lock your door. Okay? I will bring up your dinner shortly. Do not open the door for anyone but me, okay?” He said firmly.

Your eyes looked from him to the three men behind him who were staring. Nodding, you gathered your things and put them in your back pack. You slid out of your chair, your eyes staying on the green eyed man. Furrowing your brows, you turned and slowly walked away from them.

“Who’s the kid?” Dean asked.


End file.
